


Y'know Like "Nya"

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Multi, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: Local Dynamic Duo reluctantly teams up with roguish catgirl to fight crime (and flirt??)





	Y'know Like "Nya"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeofblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeofblood/gifts).



> You did it. You found my Exact Favorite Thing: Superhero AUs, specifically featuring pale solrezi as a superhero team. Plus Nepeta's outfit was so fun to design??? I love the idea of her being some kind of literal cat-burglar. I mean hello, she's a rogue! 
> 
> I like to think she's a particularly good one, too. Thus our heroes are tasked with seeking her help to solve a particularly tricky string of crimes. Along the way they realize she's got sort of a Robin Hood thing going on, that maybe she's motivated by something more than simple self-interest. Our girl Nep starts to grow on them. She keeps breaking the law though, so that's kinda frustrating. Eventually our sweet moirails gain one HELLA cute and sneaky rival, who they love (and hate.)
> 
> God what a GOOD request, my dude. These kids were so fun to design and the AU was super fun to think about, and I really hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Full view Here: https://68.media.tumblr.com/f5b5fa5d6f1a5e452aca202258f67d68/tumblr_oswv673QXb1tc3oxdo1_1280.jpg


End file.
